The Nihilist's Little Brother
by Grenfell
Summary: Seymour Guado banished by his father, losing his mother, hated by his people. Events such as these helped lead the man on his path, but what if he had someone else in his life, someone that might be able to keep him anchored to reality. Would he be turned from his path, or would this lead to one more tragedy in Spira. (Rating may change. Unknown pairing. Summoner/Harry.)
1. Chapter 1

**a/n Grenfell does not own anything from Final Fantasy or Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Zanarkand**

 _'Why... why did she have to die?'_ a 12-year old Seymour Guado thought to himself, as he cried over his mother's transformation into the faith 'Anima'. Suddenly a light flowed from the newly formed faith and traveled straight behind the crying half-breed. Seymour was about to ignore the odd event but then he heard the cries of a young child. Turning to look towards the noise, Seymour was startled by the appearance of a small child, crying from within a bundle of blankets.

Momentarily forgetting his grief, Seymour strode towards the crying baby and picked him up, gently cradling him in his arms.

"How did you get here child?" he questioned.

At the sound of Seymour's low voice the child stopped crying and stared up at the hybrid with bright green eyes. As the child began to smile at him, Seymour could feel a shift in the air, and before his eyes, the child's black hair gained a blue tinge to it and veins, not unlike his own, appeared around the child's eyes. If he looked into the blankets, he had a feeling that the child's fingers would be more pointed as well.

"Well, you are an interesting one aren't you." He mused to himself.

 _'Take him, my son. No child should be left alone.'_ Seymour could hear the voice of his mother say.

At the memory of his mother's voice, Seymour could feel tears begin to fall again but now... now he had something to do, to focus on.

Seymour took one last look at the faith that was his mother before he slowly left the ruins of Zanarkand.

 **Guadosalam**

 _ **13 years later**_

"Wake up!"

The shout was enough to make young Hadrian Guado jump out of his bed, blankets following him as he crashed onto the floor. Wearily glancing up, he was met with the grinning face of his best friend Kadaj.

The two had met a few years earlier when Seymour had taken Hadrian with him to visit Macalania Temple. On the way through the Temple's woods the duo, plus their guard had stopped at the lake to rest. As they were enjoying the beauty created from the sunlight glittering through the crystal forest, Hadrian had heard a small noise.

 _Flashback_

 _As Hadrian examined some of the crystal trees, he could hear a sniffling sound coming from the forest. Quickly checking to make sure his guards weren't looking, the young boy rushed towards the sound. What he found surprised him. Curled up near one of the beautiful trees was a small boy that couldn't have been much older than himself with straight, dull silver hair and wearing black clothing._

 _Feeling slightly nervous, Hadrian cautiously approached the boy, "He...hey, are you alright?" he questioned._

 _The boy looked up startled at the sudden noise, "Who are you?! Stay away!" He shouted._

 _Hadrian took a step back, surprised at the sudden hostility, "Hey now, I just want to help. My name is Hadrian Guado and yours?"_

 _The silver haired child looked at him suspiciously for a second before responding, "Kadaj."_

 _Hadrian smiled, "What are you doing out here on your own Kadaj?"_

 _The now named child looked towards the ground, fresh tears beginning to fall from his eyes, "M..my mother left me out here, she said that I was 'too much of a burden' and that she was sorry... what did she mean, when will she come back?"_

 _Hadrian watched the child cry on the ground, "Humans can be such cruel creatures." he muttered before kneeling down next to the boy and patting his back, being careful not to jab him with his clawed fingers._

 _"Don't worry you will be alright, you can come live with me and big brother Seymour."_

 _Kadaj stared up at Hadrian in shock, "R...really?"_

 _The young hybrid smiled as he pulled Kadaj up, "Of course, what kind of summoner would I be if I didn't help out crying children?"_

 _Kadaj glowered for a moment, "Hey you can't call me a child, your smaller than me!"_

 _Hadrian smiled as he lead his new friend back to his brother._

 _End Flashback_

Smiling at the memory, Hadrian quickly donned his summoner clothes, which consisted of a short open dark blue vest that came down to his abdomen, two matching sleeves billowing over midway down his hands and connected by belts to his vest while leaving his shoulder's exposed. Over his legs he had a loose pair of black flowing pants, circled at his waist by a purple sash. To finish up his appearance, Hadrian put on the metal gauntlets that help protect his fingers when fighting. With one last glance in the mirror, the Teenager quickly left his room with his friend. As he entered the dining hall, he was excited to see his elder brother already at the table.

The older Guado raised an eyebrow at his sibling's arrival, "So, the stray is still following you around hmm? At least he manages to get you up in the morning, can't have you missing the big day today can we."

Seymour had at first been wary of bringing the unknown child into his household, but he had never been one to deny his little brother. The orphan had made himself surprisingly useful to the Guado household. His main duties had been to assist the aging Tromell as a servant to the family.

Of course, his father hadn't been happy when he returned home with a human child but the young Kadaj quickly proved himself an asset, though that didn't mean that he was treated any better by the politically obsessed Guado leader.

 _'Of course the old relic's opinions don't really matter anymore.'_ Seymour thought to himself.

Kadaj quickly bowed to the elder Guado, "Your Grace, it is a pleasure to see you again this morning, do you need anything?"

Seymour seemed to be amused at the young human's eagerness, "No Kadaj just relax after all, you will need all the energy you can spare if you are to be the sole guardian for my cute little brother, until his pilgrimage takes him to Luca at least."

Hadrian tilted his head in confusion, "Who is joining us in Luca?"

"Oh a promising Guado who plays blitz for the Glories, I will introduce the three of you after the big tournament, so be sure to be rooting for your new guardian, alright?"

Kadaj looked slightly put out but quickly covered it up, "I shall prepare for our departure Lord Hadrian, please eat up."

As Kadaj left, Seymour looked towards his sibling, "Are you sure you wish to walk the path of the Summoner, little one? It's not too late to back out."

Hadrian nodded his head determinedly, "I want to make sure I do all I can for the people of Spira, I may not plan to use the Final Aeon, but the pilgrimage allows me to interact with the people, experience their hardships and struggles. It will help me grow as a person and... should the need arise... become a better leader. Just like my big brother."

Seymour smiled, absentmindedly nodding his head, "So long as you are certain this is what you want, just be careful out there. Now run along, your loyal stray should be just about ready for you."

Hadrian smiled as he dashed out of the room, more than ready to start on his pilgrimage.

 **Besaid Island**

 _ **3 months later**_

Besaid Island, many a Summoner have started their Pilgrimage at this location. It was here that Hadrian stepped off the small passenger ship, escorted by his Guardian. Before leaving Kadaj had donned a long black coat and not had his Souba on display across his lower back.

The duo soon made their way from the dock and onto the path towards Besaid Village. Along the way they were accosted by a myriad of fiends. Hadrian made quick use of his Black Magic to dispatch the pests. Finally they were ambushed by a Garuda and a trio of Dingos.

"Think you can handle this Kadaj?" Hadrian asked playfully.

Kadaj smirked slightly as he nodded towards his Summoner and unsheathed his blade. However, before he could make a move, the fight was interrupted by a loud yelling.

"Hey! Don't worry we can help ya!" Shouted a man with orange spiky hair and wearing an Aurochs uniform. Trailing behind him was a woman with braided dark hair and flowing black robes, a spiky blonde haired teen with odd clothes, a large Ronso with a broken horn, and a young girl in ornate white robes.

Hadrian sighed before giving a quick nod towards his Guardian and moving to intercept the 'help'. As the party approached Hadrian held out a clawed hand motioning for them to stop, "Please do not interfere, you would merely get in my Guardian's way."

The girl still looked concerned, "But, the Garuda is tough enough on it's own, let alone with additional fiends, surely you don't want him to get hurt."

Hadrian smiled, "Just watch."

And with that he stepped back to watch his Guardian fight, making sure to keep an eye on the interlopers.

Back with Kadaj, the silver haired youth closed his eyes before releasing a wave of energy from his body. As the wave expanded it engulfed the pack of Dingos and quickly receded back into his body. To the surprise of the interlopers, the Dingos stiffened momentarily before turning towards the Garuda and attacking.

Kadaj opened his eyes revealing glowing green slits and crouched down, his Souba held in reverse behind his back, waiting for an opportunity to strike. The Dingos were doing an excellent job distracting the Garuda with fast, unpredictable attacks. Finally all three of them jumped at it, the first two landing on each of it's wings, however the last got caught between it's jaws and suffered a quick death. Seeing the opportunity, Kadaj sped forward and slashed at the immobilized Garuda's neck.

With the two Dingos keeping the Garuda from flying off, Kadaj's slice was clean and took off the fiend's neck. Now all he had to do was deal with the remaining fiends that he was controlling. Just as he was about to attack them, he hesitated, _'should I really kill them? The pack worked together to kill the flying one, surely we should...'_

Before Kadaj's thoughts could continue further they were broken by the two fiends briefly turning to ice and then shattering apart into bursts of pyreflies. Looking over towards his Summoner, Kadaj could see a small frown of disapproval on his face.

"It happened again didn't it Kadaj." He questioned, at the Guardian's embarrassed nod, Hadrian continued, "You need to work more on turning off that sympathy from the link."

Kadaj nodded silently again as he moved to stand nearer to Hadrian, quickly noticing the group of interlopers still standing around.

"Hey Brudda, what was that you did there? I aint neva' seen anything like that before." The Auroch questioned.

After a quick glance to his Summoner for approval, Kadaj gave a short answer, "It was Fiend Taming, it makes a connection between the beast and the tamer, though it does come with some disadvantages."

Remembering what the Guado-like teen had said upon their arrival, the girl quickly spoke up, "You said that he was your Guardian right? Does that mean that your a Summoner too?"

Hadrian smiled, "Indeed how rude of me, Summoner Hadrian Guado, at your service. Beside me is my faithful Guardian Kadaj."

The girl quickly introduced herself and her party as Yuna, Tidus, Wakka, Lulu, and Kimahri Ronso. After exchanging pleasantries the two groups parted ways. One to the dock and the other to the Temple.

The remainder of their trip was rather quiet. After introducing themselves to the local high priest they swiftly made their way through the trials. While not strictly difficult, the trials did prove to be tedious but, the duo soon made their way to the Faith's chamber.

Hadrian briefly looked back towards his guardian as he entered the room, "Wish me luck."

As soon as he entered the room, braziers lining the walls lit up with red flame. Sitting down before the now illuminated Faith, Hadrian began to pray that it would grant him the privilege to use it's Aeon.

His mind was soon assaulted with the voice of Besaid's Faith, _'Prophecy child, he who was brought to us by chance. Twice-done sacrifice of a mother, power unknown to time, and a wish to bring it together. You who would be an unknown within the dream, why should I grant you my power?'_

"I seek the power of Besaid, to help me heal Spira of it's wounds." Hadrian replied.

 _'Very well.'_

Suddenly energy exploded into Hadrian's body, the incantation to summon the mighty beast, searing itself into his mind. Limping his way out of the Faith's chambers, Hadrian met up with Kadaj and the pair left the temple.

Taking a day to rest up, the duo soon found themselves on another boat. This time they were bound for Kilika. Besaid, while a lovely place, simply didn't have much in the way for them to do, beyond some practice for Kadaj's taming.

 **Seas of Kilika**

Hadrian currently found himself leaning on the railing, having just gotten through an interesting conversation with a merchant named O'aka, and enjoying the sun rise when he found himself joined by Kadaj.

"So who do you think your brother has gotten to baby sit ya?" The black clad teen asked.

Hadrian smirked softly, "Hmm, I don't know much about the Glories so it could really be any of them I suppose."

Kadaj nodded and began to say something until he spotted some debris floating along the water, "Odd, think it was a fiend attack?"

The hybrid frowned, "The fiends tend to stay away from the transport lanes... but it could be a Sinspawn."

As their ship approached Kilika port, they saw that Hadrian's guess was correct. Sin had demolished the port. The two quickly departed from their ship and went to help with the repairs and to perform a sending for the departed. However as Hadrian prepared he arrived in the center of the destruction, just in time to see Yuna finishing her sending.

Giving the slightly younger, in his opinion, summoner a small smile the Guado hybrid approached, "A beautiful sending, Lady Yuna."

Yuna jumped in surprise as she turned towards the young man who addressed her, "Lord Hadrian, it is good to see you again... though I wish the circumstances were better. It is so sad that so many people died because of Sin."

"Indeed, Kadaj and I are about to head up to the Temple, would you care to join us?"

Yuna seemed conflicted for a moment before shaking her head softly, "There is still too much for us to do here, though if you would care to, we could meet up at the temple and then make for Luca together."

Hadrian smiled, "That should be no problem, I shall leave these people in your tender hands Lady Yuna."

After helping where they could, Hadrian and Kadaj soon made their way along the path to Kilika Temple. As they rounded the bend of another bunch of trees they were met with the yell of a stranger with small red hair and in a Crusader uniform.

"Beware travelers Lord Ochu sleeps here." The Crusader stated.

Looking past the red head, Hadrian could just see the sleeping form of a giant plant-like fiend, "Ah, your warning is appreciated Crusader."

Kadaj quirked an eyebrow at his Summoner, "You sure you just want to leave this thing hanging around?"

Hadrian nodded his head, "My fire spells aren't strong enough yet and your taming wouldn't keep that beast distracted long enough for us to kill."

"What about your Aeons?" Kadaj shot back.

"I'd rather not tire myself out unnecessarily prior facing the trials of a Faith."

Kadaj nodded, accepting the explanation, as the duo stealthily made their way around the large fiend.

Once past the fiend, it didn't take them long to reach the temple. Upon entering they quickly made their way down into the trials. Once again, after passing through the trials, Kadaj waited just outside of the room to the Faith.

It was while he was waiting on Hadrian that he was met by two newcomers. As they approached from the trials, Kadaj moved to block the Faith's room, "I'm sorry, but my summoner is currently communing with the Faith, I cannot allow him to be disturbed."

"Oh for the love of... wait... Kadaj, is that you?" one of the figures, a dark skinned female in a revealing form of summoner's robes, "Darling it has been much to long, I can't wait to see that handsome master of yours again. Surely you remember Barthello."

Kadaj pinched the bridge of his nose as he finally remembered who these two were. They had met on one of Hadrian's journey's with Maester Seymour. From the moment the Dona, the dark skinned summoner, had laid eyes on Hadrian she had decided that he would be hers. Ignoring, of course his complete lack of interest. Matters weren't helped by her guardian, a sturdy man by the name of Barthello, who had his own infatuation with his summoner.

"Yes, yes hello to the both of you. Hadrian will hopefully be done soon and then we will take our leave."

As if summoned by the sentiment, the doors soon slid open, revealing a tired looking Hadrian. Kadaj quickly walked over and began to escort his summoner out of the room before Dona could get a word in.

Soon they were met by Yuna's party and after a rather childish attempt on Dona's part to get Yuna in trouble by throwing her 'not guardian' into the trials, the larger group began to make plans for their trip to Luca.

The plan was that they would all take the same boat, Hadrian had made sure to pack more than enough gil for tickets for everyone, and stick together for the duration of the tournament. It was here that the duo learned of Wakka and Tidus's participation in the tournament and, after some friendly ribbing, they wished the two luck.

Just as they had finished stocking up for the journey, meaning learning some of Kilika's brand of the fire spell and gaining provisions, they all heard a scream coming from outside of the temple.

* * *

 **a/n Alright so first off, I am still working on my other stories. Secondly, yes I have toyed with a couple of character's personalities slightly (some more than others). This story will go through the adventures of FFX possibly X-2 and eventually we'll find ourselves back in the HP-verse (hows and whys will be explained then). Beyond that I have toyed with how some things work as well as giving Kadaj a new skill set (largely inspired by the Tamer Dressphere). Kadaj will be the only character outside of X and X-2 to be brought into Spira proper.**

 **As for pairings, I am still undecided.**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Grenfell doesn't own Final Fantasy or Harry Potter.**

 **Without out of the way a word of warning, I altered a few more things here, specifically summoning (kind of)**

* * *

 **Kilika Temple**

Startled into action by the screams, the two summoners and their parties quickly made their way down the temple's stone steps. Upon arriving at the main platform of the stairway, they spotted a number of pilgrims and villagers running away in terror of a large Sinspawn with a shall surrounding its body and a pair of tentacles on either side. As their Guardians spread out to secure the area and distract the Sinspawn, Yuna and Hadrian stepped forward.

Yuna quickly performed a graceful dance to call down Valefor. Hadrian smirked as he spotted the winged Aeon nuzzle slightly against the petite summoner. Deciding to fully join the fight, he went through the motions of a Yevonite prayer while muttering his incantation.

 **"Belief and Duty. Tempered fire to burn away impurity and ignite Faith. Show the world the intensity of your flames, Ifrit!"**

Upon the completion of his incantation, a glowing red circle appeared on the ground and a horned brown and red bestial Aeon burst forth. Hadrian respectfully bowed to the creature before raising a brow to Yuna, who had her head tilted in confusion.

"There are more ways to summon an Aeon then dancing Lady Yuna, after all, I doubt every High Summoner was necessarily as graceful as yourself." Hadrian said in way of explanation.

After a quick nod of her head the duo began having their summons attack the Sinspawn. Ifrit used it's long claws to carve into the left tentacle as Valefor struck at the right with it's talons. While attacking individually, the two were able to take down the tentacles quickly, causing the Sinspawn to reveal itself from it's shell. As soon as it popped up, the fiend unleashed a poison cloud over the two Aeons. Ignoring the pain from the poison, the two creatures quickly countered. Ifrit using some of it's energy to cast a **Fire** at it while Valefor began to charge an **Energy Ray**.

Just before Valefor could finish charging, the Sinspawn retreated back into it's shelled mode and it's two tentacles re-emerged. Valefor was soon ready and fired off it's ray, quickly exterminating the two tentacles and forcing the Sinspawn to show itself. However, it soon found itself facing Ifrit's **Hellfire**. Soon enough the monstrous fiend had dispersed in a burst of pyreflies.

With the enemy defeated the two Aeons faded away as well, leaving two exhausted summoners behind to be attended to by their guardians. After checking over everyone and resting up, the two groups were finally able to get together and begin their journey to Luca.

 **S.S. Winno**

Hadrian stood next to the railing, watching the horizon when he heard a voice behind him.

"You really seem to like the ship rails don't you Hadrian?" The silver haired guardian stated as he came out onto the ship's deck.

Hadrian smirked at his friend, "It's a good place for thinking after all."

Kadaj quirked a brow, "Having second thoughts about this pilgrimage?"

The dark haired hybrid shook his head, "The Faith revealed a few odd things, things that are leaving me with more questions that answers."

"Oh?"

Sighing, Hadrian stepped away from his position at the rail, "It doesn't matter I suppose Spira is my home... that is all that matters."

Above the duo, another conversation was taking place.

"You should tell him." Lulu stated firmly towards Wakka.

"I know that... it's just." Wakka began, "How do ya tell someone that.."

Lulu rolled her eyes, "You sit him down and tell him."

Wakka shifted nervously under the dark haired sorceress's stern look, "After the tournament.. ya."

Lulu sighed, "Whatever."

"Hey.. have ya heard anythin about this new summoner Lu?"

The black mage frowned thoughtfully, "The name Hadrian is familiar and there are only so many Guado hybrid running around. I have my suspicions but I would rather not share them until I know more."

Wakka nodded, "Ya, suppose your right. Well I guess we just keep an eye on the kid ya."

Lulu quietly nodded her head in acceptance of the plan.

 **Luca**

The ships' arrival to the city of Luca was one of cheer and celebration. The city itself was still in the grips of excitement for the upcoming tournament. It was as they were walking around the port that the party was stopped by a large crowd of people, standing in front of a ship with Yevonite symbols on it.

Disembarking from the ship, was an elderly man with a multi colored robe and short white beard. Just behind him was the known form of Maester Seymour and an honor guard of Bevelle warrior monks.

Spreading his arms out wide the elderly man began to speak, "People of Spira, it is with great pleasure that I come to witness Luca's great Blitzball Tournament. Thank you for allowing an old man to celebrate his Fiftieth year as Grand Maester away from the troubles of our world and among the cheers of the youthful. Joining me today is Maester Seymour Guado, who as many of you should remember, is succeeding his father the late Jyscal Guado."

The audience gave a cheer for their religious and political leaders. From his left, Hadrian could hear Tidus asking Wakka who 'The geezer' was. Before Wakka could get over his sputtering over the obvious disrespect, Hadrian spoke up.

"That would be Grand Maester Mika, current leader of the Church of Yevon. Funny that you were not aware of that information."

Tidus looked to the ground and shifted nervously, "I.. uhh got to close to Sin's toxin..."

Hadrian looked at the blonde teen suspiciously, "Is that so.."

Looking to change the subject, Tidus decided to try a different question, "So why do the Summoner's have to take a pilgrimage before they can fight Sin?"

Hadrian hummed softly to himself for a moment before answering, "As I'm sure you have noticed from your own Summoner, the process of gaining and summoning an Aeon is taxing on the body, though for some Aeons it is easier than others. To not gain the Aeons in something of the proper order, would over-tax the body and cause us to die before even summoning the Aeon. It also gives us and our Guardians time to gain the power needed to keep Sin at bay while it fights the final Aeon."

Tidus nodded to himself before noticing Maester Seymour beginning to approach the group, "What do you think he wants?" the blonde murmured.

Upon his arrival, with a pair of Guado guards, Seymour was met by the two summoner's giving the traditional Yevonite greeting, their Guardians standing just behind them, "It is a pleasure to be in your presence your Grace, is their something we can do to help you?" they intoned.

Smiling slightly at the greeting Seymour addressed the party, "As nice as that greeting was, I find myself bored with formalities, now why is it that my little brother feels the need to suddenly become so distant with me?"

At the slight teasing, Hadrian broke out into large grin and much to the shock of Yuna and her guardians jumped forward to engulf the blue haired Maester in a hug.

"That's more like it." Seymour said with a slight chuckle.

Looking up at his elder brother Hadrian couldn't help but let out a small impatient whine, "Will you pleeease tell me who you have picked for my second Guardian now?"

Back with the group, Lulu frowned suspiciously, Wakka seemed more relaxed and Kadaj was sighing in exasperation.

Putting a finger to his lips, Seymour hummed softly in thought, "I suppose, I can give you a hint. He is a Defender for the Glories."

While pleased that he now had a better idea of what type of help he would have on his pilgrimage, Hadrian sighed in dejectedly at still not knowing who his Guardian would be.

Yuna couldn't help but question the conversation between the two siblings, "Why would you be assigned a Guardian, wouldn't one you have more of a connection to be more important than one who is simply skilled?"

Hadrian shook his head as he responded, "Ever since big brother took over after... Father's death, the Guado have grown to cherish us, I would trust any of my people to guard my life. The only reason I didn't bring one of the volunteers as my first was that Kadaj has been training to be my Guardian since near the day we met."

What followed was the group splitting up to go about their own things while in Luca. Hadrian arranged for stadium seats for the group, so they could watch the tournament together. Finally, the time came for the games to begin. Unfortunately, the Guado Glories only managed to get half way through the tournament before being beaten by the Luca Goers. Of course this did save Hadrian from being in the situation of sitting next to a rival group of fans and both parties were able to cheer for the Aurochs in the finals.

Soon enough the final match came. Wakka had been injured in the previous match and so he sat out for most of the game. Tidus, taking his place in the sphere, was able to give the Aurochs a fantastic lead. With three minutes to half-time, Wakka finally appeared on the field and switched in with Tidus. To Hadrian it appeared as though the Goers were saving their energy for the second half of the game, as they hadn't made any serious pushes towards their opponent's goal. As the buzzer rang for half time, everyone was excited to see who the new blitzball champions would be.

Just as the buzzer rang to restart the match however, fiends began to appear throughout the stadium. A number of Sahagin began attacking the blitzball players who were in the sphere. Suddenly, Hadrian spotted Seymour beginning to summon Anima. Knowing that the stadium would be safe, Hadrian turned towards Kadaj.

"Let's head out and help protect the civilians around Luca."

At Kadaj's agreement the two of them split off from Yuna's group and went in search of fiends.

Luckily most of the fiends in the city were largely weaker types that most people could dispatch, though there were a few Garudas and a Chimera or two. As the duo were dispatching fiends, they came upon a black haired child cowering away from a trio of Dingos.

Hadrian quickly double casted a **Blizzara** , the shout attracting the kid's attention to the hybrid, while Kadaj rushed over towards the final Dingo. Kadaj quickly finished off the Dingo as Hadrian approached the child, "You need to get to safety child, the stadium is just behind us and should be free of monsters, get their quickly."

The child stared up at Hadrian for a moment before nodding and quickly rushing off the way they had come.

Soon enough, the fiends were purged from the city. While Hadrian and Kadaj worked to help clean some of the damage, they noticed that Yuna's group seemed to have already continued their pilgrimage. Oddly enough there was very little damage and, outside of the stadium, most of it was largely superficial.

The party quickly found themselves standing before Seymour Guado, at the entrance to the Mi'ihen Highroad. Beside the Maester stood a dark skinned Guado with blonde, wavy hair. He wore a grey and black Guado Glories uniform with a high collar that covered the lower half of his face.

Smirking at his little brother, Seymour began to speak, "Hadrian, I would like you to meet your newest Guardian, Navara Guado."

The now named Navara bowed deeply to the Summoner, "It is an honor to be chosen to ensure your safety Lord Summoner."

Hadrian nodded politely, "I appreciate your service Navara, but please don't bow. If you are to be protecting me, we don't want formalities to get in the way do we?"

Navara chuckled as he straightened up, relaxing into a slightly laid back posture, "Mm, just so and please call me Nav."

After a cheerful goodbye to his brother, the trio soon made their way down the Highroad.

In contrast to the chaos that was Luca, before and after the fiends showed up, the Highroad was infinitely calmer. Along the way they were able to stop and talk with other travelers along the path. It was when they had intercepted a common fiend from attacking a young man that Hadrian discovered Nav's talent as a White Mage. With a quick applications of **Protect** , **Shell** , and **Haste** the group was able to quickly dispatch all the fiends they came across up to Rin's Travel Agency, which happened to be located near the last quarter of the Highroad.

At the agency, they came upon the signs of a battle between a group of people and a large fiend.

"Hello travelers! You are quite lucky to have arrived when you did, much sooner and you might have been caught up in this mess as well."

The shout came from a blonde haired Al Bhed wearing a yellow open vest like shirt and blue and black pants, stuffed into his boots.

Nav watched the Al Bhed suspiciously as Hadrian politely spoke to the blonde, "What is it that happened here, sir?"

The Al Bhed sighed, "Name is Rin kid. As for the trouble well, the recent passage of chocobos had attracted the attention of a Hunter. Thankfully, Lady Yuna was here to protect the birds and us. Thanks to her, we still have plenty of rides for people who want to get through the Highroad quickly and safely."

Giving a slight, yet strained smile Hadrian bowed his head lightly to Rin, "Thank you sir, I am glad that your business wasn't harmed unnecessarily."

After making sure their supplies were stocked at the Travel Agency, the trio opted to continue there way on foot. This allowed them to work on their abilities and ensure traveler safety. Hadrian had even managed to get to the second tier of his elemental spells, finally having them caught up with his blizzard tiers. Kadaj on the other hand had managed to finally eliminate the worst of the side affects from taming beasts, at least with the lesser ones, larger or more intelligent beasts still gave him a lot of trouble.

Soon enough they found themselves at the entrance to Mushroom Rock Road, where they had heard a large scale operation to fight Sin was to take place.

* * *

 **A/N Ok so I have been thinking and I might include some of the other Final Fantasy's in this in various ways.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Grenfell does not own Final Fantasy or Harry Potter. Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Mushroom Rock Road**

Operation Mi'ihen they called it. The massive undertaking brought about by a union of the Crusaders and the Al Bhed all in an attempt to defeat Sin and bring a lasting peace to all of Spira. Hadrian couldn't help but scoff at the idea, now that he was forced to march through the aftermath. So many dead, too many for only one summoner to handle. While Lady Yuna danced, he Sang the Hymn of the Faith.

Too the Guardians watching, there was a tragic beauty to the two summoner's simultaneous Sendings.

The Operation had ended much as the Yevonites had predicted, utter failure. There attempt had managed to draw Sin in, but the Machina simply wasn't strong enough to kill the centuries old monster. In the end, the machine was destroyed, as were most of the Crusaders and Al Bhed. Save for a few, the remnants of survivors had already scattered to either rebuild their orders or bring news of their failure to others.

As Hadrian finished his part of the sending, tears glistening on his cheeks, he resolved to get stronger. To be able to ensure that the people wouldn't become desperate enough to try something as foolhardy as the Operation again.

After some contemplation, Hadrian decided to begin their journey to Djose Temple. After a quick farewell to Yuna and her Guardians, the trio made their way down the path to Djose. Along the Highroad, they encountered many fiends, most likely drawn by the Operation's bait or former captives themselves. Thankfully, with Nav's spells and Kadaj's taming, they were able to largely avoid too many lasting injuries.

It was as they were walking along the highroad that they came across a curious sight. A young dark skinned man with snow white hair, dressed in open coat with a high, closed collar and beige pants tucked into boots. All colored in colors typically sported by priests of Yevon and with glyphs on either side of his coat. The man appeared to be wounded, judging by the red stains in his back and the way he was limping forward.

"Hello there friend, what's happened to you?" Hadrian shouted towards the man

The shout seemed to have startled the man as he sharply turned to look at Hadrian suspiciously, wincing as the quick movement only seemed to irritate his injury further.

Giving the go ahead to Nav, the Guado cast a quick Cure spell on the stranger, apparently getting the wound to more manageable levels as the wounded man stood up straighter.

After getting over his apparent suspiciousness enough to trust the trio, the man spoke up, "I'm sorry but I am trying to get to Guadosalam, there is someone I have to see, but I fear I am being followed, could you help me?"

Hadrian looked towards his Guardians before nodding his head lightly, "Of course though I am on my pilgrimage so, if you don't mind, we would need to stop at Djose Temple first."

Grimacing slightly as the pain in his back made itself known again, the white haired man nodded his head in acceptance, "A stop at the temple might be best."

The summoner and his guardians, plus tag along, soon made their way to the lightning inspired Temple. Upon entering the stranger went straight to the Temple Healer's room, escorted by Kadaj at Hadrian's insistence. With those two gone the hybrid and Guado made their way down into the trials before arriving at the room of the Faith. Hadrian entered the chamber and soon found himself facing the temple's Faith.

The Faith was of an elderly man wearing the robes of a Yevonite priest. The ghostly figure looked into the hybrid's eyes for a moment before nodding to himself, "You wish my power, anomaly, but not to destroy Sin. Why?"

" For my people, my brother, and my Guardians. My sacrifice to Sin wouldn't change anything, I can better serve by living." Hadrian responded, back held stiffly as he stared the Faith in the eyes.

The Faith tilted his head to the side, "You speak of your people as if they were truly yours, you speak of your brother as if he was related. But, are you truly one of the Guado? They hated you once for your differences, would they still love you if they knew all, would you still love them?"

Hadrian frowned at the transparent figure, "What do you..." he paused, "No it doesn't matter. The Guado would never turn on me, that kind of assumption is an outsider's mistake. One who doesn't know my people."

The Faith stared for a moment before nodding, "Conviction and Faith, whether in divinity, family, or people. Hold it close to your heart in the dark days ahead and the light shall always burst through the clouds." Suddenly Hadrian felt a rush of power flow into his breast as a chant was seared into his mind, along with the name Ixion.

Hadrian quickly made his way out of the chamber and, after collecting Nav, met up with the wounded man they met on the road. Several hours had passed since he entered the trials and the man was finally healed, in no small thanks to the temple's healers.

"I'm glad to see you healthy friend." Hadrian stated upon seeing the young man sitting up in a bed with his chest wrapped up.

The stranger jumped slightly in surprise at Hadrian's voice, "I hadn't noticed you enter Lord Hadrian, my apologies. Were you successful in your trials?"

Hadrian quirked a brow, "I was and you seem to now have me at a disadvantage friend, did my Guardian give away my name already?"

The man chuckled slightly, wincing as he agitated the wound in his back, "Not at all, the priests mentioned you. As for introductions, I am Baralai formerly of the Crimson Squad."

The hybrid looked at the now named Baralai in confusion, "Crimson Squad?"

Nodding slightly Baralai explained, "It was a section of the Crusaders, put together by Maester Kinoc for secret operations, though now we are largely wiped out. I need to explain the full story to Maester Seymour in Guadosalam."

"Very well, are you feeling up to leaving now?" Hadrian questioned.

At a nod, Baralai dressed up and helped the group gather supplies for their journey to the home of the Guado. It was a rather quiet journey, with the more notable event being the revealing of Baralai's skills with a staff and a handheld gun. It was slightly odd for a Yevonite to hold such a weapon but not unheard of within the Crusader's ranks or even among the Warrior Monks.

Upon arriving at the Moonflow, the group began hearing more rumors of Al Bhed kidnapping Summoners on their pilgrimage. However their trip on the Shoopuff was rather quiet with no ambushes of people or fiends.

Across the Moonflow the group was greeted by numerous Guado, all of which would bow as they passed.

Watching as they passed Baralai sighed in relief, "There had been rumors in Bevelle, of how the Guado treated humans, I'm glad they were just rumors."

Hadrian hummed to himself for a moment before responding, "They are now, but... once upon a time, the Guado were more isolationist then they are now. My... father helped the Guado accept humans, but it was my brother who broke the traditionalists, those who believed in the absolute superiority of the Guado over all others."

Baralai's eyebrow rose in curiosity, "Broke?"

Hadrian nodded, "He got to the youth of the Guado early, convinced them to follow him, and with their support, many of the more active traditionalists were... displaced. Some removed from positions of power and others went on to the Farplane. What's left of the traditionalists are harmless now and focus more on keeping the old language alive."

Baralai nodded in understanding, "So now the youth are in control?"

Nav decided to comment, "Yes and no. The Clergy is now in control. While made of the youth, they are not the only group within the Guado."

Baralai's head tilted to the left in confusion, "I'm surprised that there are enough Guado for multiple political groups to exist. I remember when I first visited Guadosalam, it looked to be barely large enough to support a population. What other groups are there among your people?"

Hadrian sighed, "Outsiders, always assuming that that is our only settlement."

Baralai's eyes widened in shock but before he could question that statement, Nav spoke up, "As for our political groups there are three, four if you want to be technical. You have the Traditionalists, the Clergy, and the Warriors, each has there own leader and agenda. The Clergy wants to spread and enforce the teachings of Yevon and the Warriors want to fight, for power, pride, peace, honor any cause will do so long as they are allowed to fight for it."

"You said there was a fourth and who are the leaders?" Baralai questioned.

Nav nodded, "The fourth group is made up of those who believe they are Spiran first and Guado second. They don't often stay in Guado settlements long and you can usually find these individuals wandering around Spira. As for the leaders, for outsiders the answer is currently Maester Seymour, those outside of the Guado are not allowed to know of our individual leaders."

Baralai frowned, "But then why bother telling me about the individual groups?"

"Because Lord Hadrian has taken a liking to you and it harms none to inform an outsider about the politics of the Guado. We are all united despite our varying beliefs."

The pale haired man huffed, "If you say so."

 **Guadosalam**

Hadrian smiled as he entered Guadosalam once again, he was truly happy to be back home. The party's first stop was his own home so that they could speak with Seymour. Upon entering they were met with a happy Tromell.

"Young master, it is so wonderful to see you back again. Lord Seymour will be overjoyed I am sure, shall I get him for you?"

Hadrian nodded, "Yes please Tromell and let my brother know that a man is with us that has urgent business with him."

The quartet relaxed around the large entrance room as they awaited Maester Seymour. It didn't take long for the young Maester to appear from his room, first embracing his little brother and then turning to the dark skinned newcomer, "So, Tromell tells me that you had some business with me young man?"

Baralai nodded as he bowed to Seymour, "Yes your grace, would it be possible to have this conversation in secret?"

Seymour eyes lit up in slight amusement, "Young man, my brother and his guardians escorted you here, do you not believe that they have earned the right to hear what it is you have to say?"

Baralai sighed as he saw the young summoner perk up in interest, "Very well, I am Baralai your grace formerly of the Crimson Squad. Under the orders of Maester Kinoc, we were sent to investigate a location known as the Den of Woe. Of the thirty squad members that entered that accursed place, I am one of four survivors."

Baralai paused as he heard gasps from the group that had escorted him to the hybrid Maester, but continued at a look from Seymour, "A malicious spirit infested that place and forced us to kill each other, the wounds your brother found me of, were inflicted by a long time companion of mine... I can only hope they managed to get away. In a way, he saved my life, because it was my wounds that allowed me to escape Kinoc's notice when he came to discover what happened to our mission. I heard as he ordered his men to find any survivors and to terminate them before they could reveal what happened on the mission, as well as ordering a magical door be placed at the entrance to the Den of Woe."

Kadaj couldn't help but speak up, "How did you manage to escape if you were already wounded?"

Baralai shrugged, "In a way I suppose Nooj, the man who shot me, saved my life. Kinoc was in too much of a hurry to have the bodies there properly checked. I waited until they had dispersed and fled. Now I can only hope that my friends managed to survive."

Seymour nodded his head in thought, "Hmmm, I suppose then that you have come to me seeking justice or do you perhaps just want safety from the forces of Yevon?"

Baralai nodded, "Both, Kinoc needs to pay for sending us into that hell. I would also like to be able to leave here without having to fear a warrior monk putting a bullet in my head."

"Leave Kinoc to me young man. As for your desire for peace... I believe that first we must discuss a way for you to repay my brother for the assistance he lent you. As well as the danger you put him in by involving him in this plot."

Baralai nodded seriously, "I thank you your grace. So long as Kinoc is brought to justice I will be happy, but any debt between myself and your brother should really be left to him to decide."

Seymour frowned, turning towards Hadrian "Oh? Then what would my dear brother ask for in fulfillment of this debt?"

As the eyes in the room turned towards Hadrian he gulped slightly before thinking over what he could ask for that would equate the help given. That was when it came to him, "You were quite a bit of help on the path from Djose Baralai, I would ask that you continue to lend me your assistance... as my Guardian."

Baralai's eyes widened in shock before he quickly bowed, "I.. if your sure this is what you want Lord Hadrian, then I would be honored to serve as your Guardian."

Seymour clapped his hands, bringing the attention of the room back towards him, "Then it is settled, you shall assist in guarding my precious brother and I will spread the news of Kinoc's actions. Now you all just arrived back here, please stay a while and enjoy Guadosalam. I will be having guests arriving soon and would love for you to be here when they arrive, Hadrian."

Hadrian nodded, "Of course brother, though who is it that you are expecting?"

Seymour smiled, "The Lady Yuna and her entourage."

"Very well, I'll be there brother. Now I don't know about the rest of you but I'm gonna go rest for a while, please wake me up if they arrive early."

Kadaj let out a sigh as Hadrian returned to his more laid back personality, "I'll go see if Tromell can use any help around here."

"I'm gonna go see if any of the Glories are here and up for some training." Nav said as he began to leave.

Looking around Baralai shifted nervously, "I.. guess I'll go explore for a bit."

It wasn't until two days later that Yuna finally arrived, according to rumors her group had run a foul of some Al Bhed on the Moonflow. Hadrian watched as Tromell guided her and her Guardians into the manor, letting them admire the portraits that lined the wall and enjoy the refreshments while he informed Seymour of their arrival.

Deciding to try and break the air of nervousness that the group had arrived with, Hadrian had stepped forward, "Yuna, it is so good to see you again. I heard about the unfortunate event that took place on the Moonflow, you weren't harmed were you?"

Yuna smiled towards Hadrian, now noticing his arrival, "It is good to see you as well Hadrian and thank you but I am fine, my Guardians were able to keep me safe."

Hadrian soon spotted the blonde haired newcomer shifting nervously by the food, "I see you picked up a new companion, would you introduce us?"

Yuna nodded her head happily, "Of course, this is Rikku, we met her just off the Moonflow where she soon swore herself as my guardian. If I may ask, where are your Guardians at?"

Hadrian held his hand to his chin thoughtfully, "Well, I think Kadaj is helping Tromell out with the housekeeping, Nav is out training still, and Baralai is... actually I'm not sure where he is, perhaps he is out exploring."

Yuna tilted her head in confusion, "Baralai?"

Hadrian nodded his head, "That's right you haven't met him yet have you, much like your Rikku, we found him after our groups last separated and he eventually swore on as my guardian."

Yuna looked as if she was about to say something else when Seymour finally arrived, "Ah my dear Lady Yuna, I trust my brother has been an accommodating host in my absence?"

"Of course your grace, though I am a bit curious as to why we were asked to be here." Yuna replied.

"Ah well, I had something to show you." Suddenly the room around them all disappeared, briefly showing a cosmic view before shifting into a rolling image of a spiraled city, buildings all crammed together with roads flying around them.

The strangely dressed blonde haired teen suddenly spoke up, "Th..this is Zanarkand!"

Seymour smirked, "Indeed, Zanarkand as taken from the memories of those who passed on there a thousand years ago" soon the group found themselves in a bedroom, in front of a scantily clad, dark skinned woman with long white hair. Despite her lack of dress, she still managed to pull off quite the regal appearance.

Yuna suddenly gasped, "Is that..."

"Yes that is Lady Yunalesca, your namesake." Seymour replied

Yuna frowned, "My father is the one who named me."

Nodding Seymour ignored the young Summoner's apparent frustration, "Yes, Lord Braska trusted you with Spira's hope. People look to you, to all Summoners as the hope of a better future and of peace throughout the world. If there is one thing that unites the people, it is our love for Summoners and the hope that they inspire. It is for that ideal that I wish to ask this of you."

Yuna nodded, motioning him to continue, "In these dark times, with the death of the Crusaders, the people need hope most. They need to have something they can look to and cheer about. I ask that we be able to give them that hope."

"...What do you mean your grace?" Yuna stuttered out.

Seymour sighed as he leaned closer, an armored figure coming to embrace Lady Yunalesca behind him, "I'm asking that as Lady Yunalesca had her Lord Xion, that you use me as your pillar of strength when the burden becomes to great... I'm asking you to marry me Lady Yuna."

Yuna gasped as the party suddenly found themselves back in the manor room, the recording having ended. Yuna quickly grabbed herself a drink and started rubbing her extremely flushed cheeks, "I..I...I need to think about this Maester Seymour."

Hadrian watched as Yuna and her party fled the manor before he turned to his brother, "So... I didn't realize you were into the innocent ones brother."

Seymour couldn't help but groan and as he rubbed his forehead.

* * *

 **A/N Alright sorry for the delay but work keeps me busy. Those waiting on my other stories I am working on them but it will take some time (lost a notebook that had most of my ideas for those stories and have to re-think them now). I will likely have more time to write this summer. On to this story!**

 **I may have taken a bit of inspiration from the Dragon Age Origins character The Guardian when writing for Ixion's Faith, but it felt appropriate.**

 **I wasn't entirely happy with this chapter but, it was the best I could do with it, things should start kicking up in a bit however.**

 **If you have any questions please PM me and I will do my best to answer them. I hope you all continue enjoying the story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Grenfell does not own Harry Potter or Final Fantasy.**

* * *

 **Guadosalam**

"If you are quite done making fun of you loving brother I would like for you to accompany me to Macalania, after all you still need to commune with the Fayth their do you not Hadrian?" Seymour questioned.

Hadrian sighed as he nodded, "Alright, alright. Let me gather my Guardians and we will head out."

Soon enough the hybrid brothers and their protectors made their way out of Guadosalam. On the way, they spotted Lady Yuna walking into the Farplane, though they paid it little mind. Upon leaving the great wooden doors onto the Thunder Plains they were gifted with the fantastical sight of the plains' never ending storm. A true testament of the planet's power and wrath.

As they were walking, Kadaj had struck a conversation with one of the more veteran guards that accompanied Seymour whenever he left the safety of Guadosalam.

"So, how does that fiend summoning thing you guys do work?" he questioned.

The Guado sighed at what would inevitably lead to another long discussion with the silver haired Guardian. Kadaj had been a constant bane in the side of many of the Guado soldiers, ever since he had decided he wanted to be a Guardian. It was through his pestering and Seymour's permission, that he was taught how to tame fiends and now it seemed that he was trying to learn how to summon them as well.

"Due to our exposure to the Farplane we Guado have an innate connection to the pyreflies, we can sense them and even give limited commands. Depending on the number of pyreflies we can call forth and what it is we desire, we can form nearly any fiend imaginable." The guard tiredly responded.

Kadaj nodded his head in understanding, "Could I be taught this skill?"

The guard frowned, "Despite your status, you are not Guado. I would doubt you capable of such a feat."

Kadaj slouched in defeat. Seymour, who had been listening to the conversation, hummed thoughtfully to himself, "It could hardly hurt to try Dulan and may serve to help the boy in his duties if Hadrian was to come up against the Al Bhed or any random Machina. Besides we have time enough, fiends will be to weary of approaching a group our size so we can relax a bit."

Kadaj perked up as the now named Dulan groaned, "As you say, Lord Seymour."

The rest of the trip through the plains was filled with Kadaj's training, though he was merely capable of calling a single pyrefly so far, it was still enough to slightly impress Dulan. Baralai and Nav passed time by discussing each other's culture, though due to the rather insular nature of the Guado, it was a rather one sided sharing session. Hadrian on the other hand, spent his time merely catching up with his brother.

"So, are you finally ready to tell me?" Hadrian asked after they passed by another one of Rin's Travel Agency's.

Seymour raised an eyebrow curiously, "And what should I be ready to tell you exactly?"

Hadrian sighed, "Why you want to marry Lady Yuna of course! I doubt it is simply just because of the people."

The elder hybrid smirked, "Oh, is my little Hadrian jealous that he isn't the one I picked?"

Hadrian blushed, his face frowning indignantly, "I was five when I said that, I didn't understand what marriage was okay! Anyways don't change the subject."

"Hmm, very well. I suppose I chose Yuna because of a number of reasons. One, the happiness of the people was in fact a factor, the symbol our union would be could bring about a happiness that might rival the Calm. The second reason would be that I have had the privilege of watching her on her journey, she is a kind and gentle woman who always puts the needs of others first and doesn't hesitate to sacrifice of herself for those in need. That is truly a remarkable trait in a person. Finally..." Seymour smirked down at Hadrian, "I think she would make a good sister-in-law for you, don't you think?"

Hadrian grumbled as he crossed his arms of his chest at the last reason, "I guess... so do you love her?"

Seymour looked up towards the ever raining clouds as he responded, "Perhaps."

 **Macalania Temple**

The group encountered few issues the rest of the way to Macalania Temple, besides a few of the guards deciding to gossip about Maester Seymour's proposal. Hadrian decided to let his Guardians explore the temple as Seymour escorted him to the Chamber of Macalania's Fayth. While normally it was taboo for someone other than the Summoner's Guardians to escort them through the trials, exceptions could be made for the temple's high priest, though this was typically reserved for Summoners who do not have a Guardian.

Due to Seymour's familiarity with the cloister, the trials themselves were a breeze and Hadrian soon found himself standing before the Fayth.

 _'So, the Prophecy Child comes to me now.'_ Looking towards the voice, Hadrian was met with the appearance of a young woman wearing the robes of a priestess of Macalania Temple, largely blue and white with fur lining, _'If I were to give you my power Prophecy Child, what would you do with it?'_

Without hesitation Hadrian answered her, "I would protect those precious to me."

The Fayth seemed to nod, _'And what does it mean to protect?'_

Hadrian frowned, taken back by the question, "I... it means to keep harm from coming to those you are protecting and healing harm that has already come... doesn't it?"

The Faith giggled behind her hand, _'Does it? If you keep one from harm, do they ever learn? If they don't learn will the harm keep coming, perhaps getting worse the longer they are ignorant of it. The same question if you heal, what lesson is learned without the memory? Think this over lost one, while you use my power.'_

Hadrian's eyes widened in shock, "But... why are you giving me your power? I haven't been able to answer your question."

Mirth filled the Faith's eyes _, 'I take it you answered the other's question's well then. The answer rarely matters, it merely gives us insight and context into what we see of your being. Your answer, your willingness to grow, and what I saw have convinced me that you are a worthy summoner.'_

With that the Fayth dispersed and Hadrian could feel power swelling through his body. When it was over, he slowly made his way out of the chamber and left the trials with his brother.

Once again the brothers found themselves with the same destination and had decided to journey together to Bevelle. Unfortunately this did require Hadrian's party to have to wait as Seymour completed his duties as the High Priest of the temple. The group passed their time chatting with the local priests and pilgrims. It seemed that despite the relatively remote location, Macalania got quite the large number of visitors. Although, currently the large number of visitors had more to do with the rumors of Seymour's wedding then to the beauty of Macalania.

Hadrian found himself angrily rubbing his forehead as yet another visitor asked him if his brother was really getting married to Yuna, _'I swear if I find those loose lipped guards again, they will never be able to leave the roots of Guadosalam.'_

Hearing a commotion coming from the front of the temple, Hadrian decided to investigate only to see Lady Yuna being walked through the room and into the cloister of trials by Tromell. Just as he began to wonder about where her Guardian's were, they came rushing into the temple a mere hour later.

Hadrian decided to chat them up as his own Guardians arrived to flank him, drawn out by the appearance of Lady Yuna's menagerie of Guardians, "Hello there, it has been some time has it not?"

Looking over the group, Hadrian noticed the young blonde girl, Rikku who seemed to be doing everything possible to keep from looking anyone in the eyes, _'suspicious'_ he thought to himself. Before he could think further of her behavior the black robed woman, Lulu approached him and bowed.

"Lord Hadrian, while we are pleased to see you again, could you perhaps share why we have heard of nothing but Yuna's upcoming marriage to Maester Seymour. Despite the fact that she has yet to give him her answer." Hadrian could just hear the barely concealed anger in her voice.

Sighing he decided to try and head off any blame that might be placed on himself or his brother, "I'm sorry, some of our guards got ahead of themselves when they first heard of the proposal and couldn't keep their imaginations to themselves. I do so hope that wont have a negative affect on Lady Yuna's decision. My brother really is quite fond of her."

Lulu seemed to stare at him for a moment before nodding, "I believe you and Yuna seems to have already decided to agree with the Maester's proposal if only for the people."

Hadrian nodded solemnly, "Well then I hope that she can learn to love him for real someday, rather then just seeing the marriage as her duty. For now though, you may want to meet with your summoner, she entered the Cloister a while ago and may end up needing her Guardians through the trials." With a nod Lulu lead the rest of the guardians into the trials.

It wasn't too long after that that another disturbance interrupted the quiet of the temple as a woman's scream was heard. Hadrian quickly went to investigate only to find a young priestess staring at a talking sphere of Jyscal Guado.

"What is this?" Hadrian questioned, his voice unusually cold.

The woman appeared to jump at the hybrid's voice before stammering, "I..I it fell out of the Lady Yuna's belongings."

Hadrian picked up the sphere, his eyes widening in shock as he heard Jyscal speak of Seymour's part in the elderly Guado's death as well as the man's request for someone to "take care of" his brother.

"This isn't good." Hadrian muttered before turning to his trio of Guardians, "We need to head back into the Cloister to warn my brother of a possible threat."

As the quartet made there way through the Cloister, they were unfortunately held up by the trials themselves. When they finally made it through the trials, they entered the main chamber before the Faith, coming upon a tragic sight. Maester Seymour lay on the ground near them, his staff just outside of his hands, while Yuna's group stood at the other side of the room, weapons in hand.

Hadrian felt himself mechanically walk towards his brother, _'no, no, no, nononono.'_ that was the only thing he could think as he collapsed to his knees before his brother's body, barely noticing his Guardians taking up a formation around the duo.

"Brother... you... you weren't supposed to leave, what about our dreams?" Hadrian barely felt the tears as they came down his cheeks.

"Please, Lord Hadrian. I understand that this is difficult but you must allow me to send him." Yuna attempted to say gently.

Hadrian froze for a moment before he stood slowly and turned a glare towards the other summoner, "He loved you, did you know that? Why would you kill him?"

Yuna flinched but before she could respond, the male blonde decided to speak up, "Seymour was a monster who murdered his own father, your own father! It's not Yuna's fault that we had to stop him."

Hadrian chuckled mirthlessly, his voice laced with venom as he began to speak of his adopted father, "Let me tell you something about Jyscal Guado. He was a weak willed man that bowed down to the will of the loudest voice in the crowd. When that voice called for isolation, he exiled his own wife and son. When said son returned years later without his wife but with another son, the voice called for blood. That man let the traditionalists take their pound of flesh for, 'tainting the purity of their race'. Where the rest of Spira saw unity under his guidance, the Guado saw only suffering, corruption and weakness."

The young hybrid's glare intensified, "Beyond that, what gives you the right to interfere in Guado affairs?"

The spiky haired Wakka decided to pipe in this time to defend his actions, "He murdered a Maester!"

Hadrian turned his gaze to the Ronso in the room, "Tell me Ronso, is this how you would have Ronso problems dealt with? Outsiders imposing their own justice on things they barely have any knowledge of." He felt some satisfaction as the Ronso merely looked away from him, not even attempting to defend his actions.

"Still he must be sent Lord Hadrian, I won't force you to be the one but it is a duty that must be done." Yuna tried again.

It was at that moment that Tromell came into the room with a platoon of Guado guards, "You still do not seem to understand the situation you are in. I will spell it out for you. You have murdered a Maester of Yevon and the recognized leader of the Guado people. As of this moment, in my power as the successor of the Guado, I hear by call for the Summoner Yuna's arrest and summary execution, as well as that of her Guardians. All who played a part in my brother's death shall pay. Seize them!"

The Guado didn't waste any time as they ran after the now fleeing group. As they left, Hadrian found himself collapsing near Seymour's body once more, just staring at his brother's still form until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, the hybrid was met with Tromell's kind yet sorrowful eyes, "You handled that well young lord and I can only hope to serve you as well as I served... Lord Seymour. As much as I hate to say it however, we should bring the Lord's body to his chamber, we can decide more of what to do there."

Hadrian nodded and soon found himself sitting beside his brother's body as it lay in the man's bed. It had been decided that they would wait for Seymour to become an unsent to decide if he was ready to be sent on to join with the planet.

After what felt like hours, Seymour's eyes opened. He slowly sat up, pyreflies briefly flowing around him, causing the younger hybrid to rush to his side.

"Brother, I'm so sorry I wasn't able to get to you in time... and for failing to punish your murderers, they managed to escape." Hadrian quickly stated, tears in his eyes.

Seymour smiled as he patted Hadrian's hand, "You do not need to apologies Hadrian, you are not to blame here. I take it that I am still here in order to see my last requests fulfilled?"

Hadrian nodded his head, "Whatever it is brother, me and mine will see it done."

The fallen Maester looked at Hadrian for a moment before nodding, "I would like you to take me to Zanarkand. There is something there that I must do, are you willing to do this Hadrian?"

Hadrian blinked in surprise before nodding, "Alright, we'll head there right away."

Seymour chuckled slightly, "No, you should still complete your Pilgrimage, besides I should speak with Mika before we head to Zanarkand. I trust you have my staff?"

"Of course, let me go get it and you can have it back." the black haired Guado responded.

Seymour shook his head, "I wont need it anymore Hadrian, I want you to keep it. Hopefully it will serve to protect you better than those gauntlets."

Hadrian nodded his head thankfully and left the room, giving Seymour time to regain his strength in preparation for their journey. Outside of the Maester's room Baralai stood waiting for him, a frown gracing his face.

"Why has he not been sent Hadrian, it is both against the teachings and dangerous to leave an unsent in the world. You of all people should know this." the pale haired man stated.

Hadrian shook his head, "It is the Guado way Baralai, we may have joined with Yevon but we still keep many of our old beliefs, part of which involve giving those who die unexpectedly a chance to tie up loose ends or to say goodbye to loved ones. As for danger, it is only those who have no purpose or who see no way to fulfill that purpose that turn into fiends. With guidance and a clear path, most unsent do not gain the negative emotions necessary to becoming fiends."

Baralai looked at his summoner for a moment before nodding slowly in acceptance, "Fine I still don't like it but I owe Maester Seymour enough to see his final wishes through, but I will be keeping an eye out for signs of him changing and will strike him down if I believe him to be a threat."

Hadrian nodded his head hoping it wouldn't get to that point. At the end of the day, it would depend on what his brother's ultimate goal was in Zanarkand and whether or not that goal was actually one that could be accomplished.

 **Bevelle**

The moment Seymour was ready, the quartet set out to the seat of Yevon's power. The usual guard that would have accompanied Seymour was deemed unnecessary for the unsent. While they were preparing they also received word that the Summoner Yuna and her party had been tracked down to Bikanel Island, Tromell had been quick to send more of the Macalania's Guado after the charged murderers.

All in all it took them a good week to get to the impressive city, but the sight that awaited them was more than worth it. The party's first action was to speak with the Grand Maester, thankfully news of Seymour's death had not reached Bevelle ahead of them so they were able to arrange for a meeting relatively quickly. Hadrian now found himself standing beside his brother, his new staff resting on his back as the two Maester's discussed Yuna's actions.

"...And there you have it your Grace with my new purpose, I can no longer serve as a Maester of Yevon. I would simply request that, when his pilgrimage is finished, he be allowed to take up my former position."

Mika stroked his beard thoughtfully, "Very well it will all be arranged but you must play the role for the time being. We must keep Spira stable no matter the cost. Now however we need to turn to a more pressing concern, what to do about the traitorous summoner?"

Hadrian was the first to speak up, his anger laced voice echoing in the chamber, "The Guado of Macalania are already in the process of tracking her down and apprehending her and her accomplices, upon which they will be executed."

Mika stared down at the young hybrid for a moment as Seymour shook his head sadly, "No, they will not just be executed." at Hadrian's incredulous look Mika continued, "A summoner who has fulfilled their Pilgrimage is the only thing that can defeat Sin, we must not rob the people of one of the few Summoner's who have made it this far. That being said we will not make it easy for her either. If she wishes to claim Bahamut and leave here alive, then she will have to fight for it every step of the way. The moment she is captured we will send her into the Via Purifico."

Seymour took this moment to try and calm Hadrian down, "I do not want her to die brother, despite everything she is still the woman that I had hoped to marry. Even now the reason's she had for killing me were compassionate ones."

Hadrian growled but nodded his head slowly, "If... if that is what you wish but, I will be the one to challenge her at the end of the Purifico. I would hear her reasons myself and judge them then and there."

Mika nodded his head in acceptance, "It is decided then. I would suggest you see to gaining Bahamut young summoner, while we wait for our guest to arrive."

Soon after the meeting, Hadrian and his Guardians made their way down into Bevelle's Cloister of Trials. The Guardians made rather quick work of the fiends that appeared in their way. When Hadrian entered the Fayth's room, he was somewhat surprised to find a child in a hooded, sleeveless purple vest, multiple red and blue belts and a ragged looking pair of pants.

 _'So... you have finally come.'_ The Fayth stated.

Hadrian nodded from where he stood, "Yes, I am here to claim the Aeon of Bevelle."

 _'You know... you are not the first unknown. We dreamed a dream to end our dreaming and yet... you could end it to. Lost children brought together by a rare combination of the Planet's will and a mother's sacrifice.'_ The Fayth looked up suddenly before sadly shaking it's head, _'Alas you have a different course, Prophecy Child. Now answer my question. What would you sacrifice, to see your brother returned whole?'_

Hadrian's eyes widened in shock, "How do you know about that?!"

The childlike Fayth merely shook it's head as it waited for the answer.

The hybrid nearly burst out with a quick 'Anything' but brought himself under control as he thought about his answer, "I would sacrifice myself but no more. Despite how much I care for his life, I can not place him above all the others I am responsible for, nor would he forgive me were I to do so."

The Fayth nodded his head, _'Your answer holds your conviction, you have earned my Aeon, but I would speak with you more Prophecy Child. This cycle will be the last, no matter how it turns out, the spiral of death that is Spira's fate will come to an end. Whether that end is in destruction or salvation, we do not yet know. But you, Prophecy Child have a role to play elsewhere as well as here. The Planet has kept it at bay for quite some time now but Fate will not be denied. Soon, you will be called and the call_ _ **must**_ _be answered.'_

Harry's head tilted to the side questioningly, "What do you mean? What call are you talking about?"

 _"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..." *****_ This was the last the Fayth said as he began to vanish and power surged into the hybrid Summoner.

 **Via Purifico**

Now Hadrian found himself standing at the end of the greatest dungeon in Bevelle, his trio of Guardian's standing behind him. He still wasn't able to understand what it was that the Fayth meant, but he didn't have much time to contemplate it. The traitorous Summoner had finally arrived in Bevelle and after a lengthy fight with the Warrior Monks, found herself thrown in the Via Purifico. Now Hadrian waited for her to show up, he had planned to fight a Summoner's duel with her, just the two of them and their Aeons. His Guardians were meant to keep her own from interfering.

When they began to hear the sound of fighting near them, Hadrian took out his staff, tip pointed at the ceiling as the bottom of the staff rested on the ground. Behind him his guardian's also brought out their weapons. Finally they saw the white robed form of Yuna come running into the room, three of her Guardians trailing behind her.

Yuna stopped with a gasp, her eyes widening in surprise when she noticed just who was blocking her path.

"Hello Lady Yuna, I believe that we have some things to discuss before you can leave, do we not?" At Hadrian's statement his Guardian's rushed in between Yuna and her Guardian's, blocking the path to their summoner.

"Lord Hadrian..." Yuna began.

"My Guardian's will ensure that we are not interrupted, now prepare yourself Lady Yuna. I will not hold back, especially not against you murderer." Hadrian responded.

* * *

 **A/N *Yes this is the prophecy from the source material. Grenfell did not toy with it at all (blame the wiki if it is wrong).**

 **Onto the actual note now, yes I am bringing more of the Final Fantasy verse into this game, I always liked the idea of a sentient planet. Also, I am actually kind of happy with this chapter... shockingly, I hope people found enjoyment in it!**


End file.
